<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Card games by Kibounohane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771957">Card games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane'>Kibounohane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tegoshi is bored.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro/Masuda Takahisa/Tegoshi Yuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Card games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's so boring," Tegoshi mewls after their rehearsal is over, stretching on the couch in Massu's apartment like a comfortable carefree cat.   </p><p>It's been a while since all four of them decided to hang out together, and admittedly so, the other three think the same, not really knowing what to do. </p><p>"Don't you have a new cellphone game to play or something?" Koyama offers, but Tegoshi shakes his head. "I've played all levels and don't have a new one at the moment. Besides, now that we're all together, we could play card games and the one with the least points has to give the other three a massage"</p><p>Massu lifts his gaze from his phone in the corner to make sure he got that right. </p><p>Shige chokes a little on his cacao, exchanging gazes with Koyama while Massu puts his phone down. </p><p>"If you want an orgy, say so right away," Massu says dryly and Shige puts his cacao away just in case. </p><p>"Why not spice it up with a little game?" Tegoshi purrs and stretches some more, in a way that is hard to ignore, with his hands sliding down his own body, back arching slightly. </p><p>Koyama feels his face getting hot as memories from their last time as four pop up in his mind, with Tegoshi underneath him and Shige behind him. He coughs softly. </p><p>"Well, why not?" he says, and Massu chuckles. </p><p>"You would pretty much agree to anything he suggests." </p><p>"Jealous?" Shige snickers while his hand is gently combing through Koyama's hair, "You know Kei-chan loves it when you play with him, too" </p><p>Koyama purrs and looks at Massu with a gaze that he can't ignore. Tegoshi shifts up a little. </p><p>"So wanna play or not? Or are you all just going to jump each other right away?" </p><p>"I'm in," Massu says and joins the others, sitting down on the floor cross legged. </p><p>Koyama and Shige nod and rearrange their spots while Tegoshi happily reaches for his bag to take out the set of cards. </p><p>After a little explanation of the rules, they begin. It actually is fun, acting so carefree together with each other, and also having the bonus in mind. </p><p>Tegoshi fights, but the others don't hold back either so it becomes a thrilling game. </p><p>Tegoshi is pretty confident in himself and it doesn't occur to him in the slightest that there is also the option of him loosing. When Massu finally throws the last card down, Tegoshi pouts.</p><p>"Well then?" Massu says, and Tegoshi moans as he gets up to slide behind their leader. "I'll start with Kei-chan," Tegoshi announces unnecessarily and Shige chuckles. Tegoshi begins to let his fingers knead into the skin of Koyama's shoulders, and Koyama humms at the sensation. </p><p>"Is he any good at that?" Shige wonders and Massu nods. "He is, I know it"</p><p>"Hmmm is that so" Shige chuckles and Koyama blushes a bit while Tegoshi just smirks.</p><p>"I'll change to Shige-chan next," he announces while his hands travels<br/>lower down Koyama's back.</p><p>"I'm fine," Shige says, "I can wait."</p><p>Koyama lets out a little frustrated noise by the time Tegoshi leaves his place.</p><p>"Want me to continue?" Massu offers, sitting across their leader with sparkling eyes, "I am also not that bad"</p><p>Koyama nods eagerly and Massu gets behind him, starting his work on Koyama's back at the same time as Tegoshi is beginning to work on Shige's.</p><p>"It's true what he said," Koyama whispers, only for Massu to hear, "I like your hands on me, too." </p><p>Massu humms and makes a little bit of a show out of kneading Koyama between his shoulderblades skilfully until the other man lets out a soft gasp. </p><p>They are sitting across each other and Shige feels a little awkward being watched by Koyama but it also makes him feel at ease because it is Koyama.</p><p>Nobody says a word until Shige involuntarily lets out a moan and Tegoshi smiles triumphantly.</p><p>It seems to turn into competition when Massu uses all of his skills to knead Koyama's back muscles, sliding his arms around the tall man's waist to pull him closer, bit breaking eyecontact with Tegoshi's challenging gaze. </p><p>"Massu," Koyama whimpers.</p><p>"What is it?" Massu lowly purrs into Koyama's neck.</p><p>"I haven't been touched in a while... "</p><p>"Oh is that so," Massu smirks as he blows air into Koyama's ear and Koyama shivers.</p><p>Shige's eyes are glued to them. </p><p>"Look, Shige is watching, "I bet it feels good for him too" Massu remarks, voice dropping a bit lower. </p><p>Shige admits right away by nodding as Tegoshi sneakily runs his hands<br/>underneath Shige's shirt to trace curious fingertips along bare skin. Distracted, Shige closes his eyes for the moment.</p><p>When Shige's gaze returns to Koyama, Koyama's shirt is gone.</p><p>"Oh," Shige just says and Tegoshi grins.</p><p>"Do you want me to take yours off too?" he purrs into Shige's ear and Shige finds himself nodding again. </p><p>Koyama is leaning back into the touch with his eyes closed, fully enjoying the attention Massu is giving him.</p><p>"Can I make you purr, too, I wonder," Tegoshi whispers as his bare hands touch Shige's flesh, his knuckles kneading into the skin next to Shige's spine.</p><p>Touching Shige's bare skin feels so much more intimate, so different but it's easy for Tegoshi to adapt to a more intense level of intimacy, unlike Shige.</p><p>"If there is anything I can do to make you feel less tense, let me know," Tegoshi says and he means it.</p><p>"I'm fine," Shige says, "it's just.. I need my time to get used to it. I actually like it."</p><p>"I understand," Tegoshi says when a little whimper from Koyama and Massu can be heard. When Tegoshi and Shige have a look, Massu is softly sucking on Koyama's neck while Koyama still has his eyes closed.</p><p>"It looks nice, doesn't it," Tegoshi purrs into Shige's earlobe, "If you want me to do more, just say it."</p><p>"I want to watch," Shige decides. </p><p>Massu isn't really paying attention anyway, busy with Koyama's neck and licking random trails along it before biting down again, drawing a beautiful noise from Koyama.</p><p>"No marks, we have a photoshoot this week," Shige reminds them.</p><p>"At least place them where noone would see," Tegoshi adds with a smirk.</p><p>His hands are resting at Shige's side and his chin is on his shoulder, watching Massu and Koyama together with him.</p><p>Shige feels almost embarrassed at how much he enjoys watching them but he can't tear his eyes away. Koyama is like jelly in Massu's hands now, very responsive and longing for more attention. Massu is clearly enjoying giving it, ghosting open-mouthed kisses along the other man's neck.</p><p>Shige feels Tegoshi's body heat radiating behind him, his chin on his shoulder like a heated connective spot as his eyes are fixated on Koyama's parted lips.</p><p>It's then that Koyama turns his gaze in their direction and it hits them with intensity, and Shige instantly wants to shift closer, to feel.</p><p>Tegoshi gets the hint as Shige starts to move in Koyama's direction and they resettle with Shige in front of Koyama and they don't still until Shige's lips are on Koyama's.</p><p>Tegoshi humms as he watches them kissing, slow and languidly, a little bit like they had been magnets far away from each other who had naturally been drawn to each other, not satisfyed until they were connected again.</p><p>Tegoshi and Massu smirk at each other, knowing the feeling all too well.</p><p>Koyama withdraws first to speak. "Will you watch me?" he breathes against Shige's lips and Shige nods because he understands what Koyama actually means is "Will you watch me as he takes me?"</p><p>Koyama sinks down into Massu's embrace again, squirming as the other man traces his fingertips along his ribcage, over a nipple from time to time while sucking on his neck firmly.</p><p>Tegoshi shifts, feeling how the voyeuristic actions affect himself by now.<br/>Shige is right in front of him, skin glowing with arousal, invitingly, beautiful, and he reaches out, his nose nuzzling in Shige's hairline as his hands slide down further along Shige's stomach.</p><p>Shige jumps a little cause he is ticklish at his sides and Tegoshi chuckles because he finds it cute. Shige frowns but his eyes are on Massu now, watching how he is pulling Koyama further down with him.</p><p>"I want to be closer," Shige says, and Koyama reaches out his hand as Shige settles to lay on him as Massu undresses him, while Tegoshi is undressing himself behind Shige.</p><p>"How are we gonna do this, I can't even undress Kei properly with all you there" Massu murmurs jokingly and Koyama chuckles.</p><p>"This question comes up everytime," Tegoshi says, "let's just go ahead and see where it goes, I'd say."</p><p>"If you want me to take you, I need access," Massu says lovingly in a way that makes Koyama blush again and Shige smile who is busy trailing kisses down Koyama's chest.</p><p>"I vote for Koyama riding backwards," Tegoshi suggests, throwing his belt in the corner, "I suppose that's a sight worth watching"</p><p>Koyama pouts but he is not opposed to the idea, already writhing under both Massu's and Shige's touch and Tegoshi sighs as he gets up to get some items, someone has to do it.</p><p>When he comes back, Shige has his tongue in Koyama's mouth and two fingers inside him.</p><p>Tegoshi settles with them, finding his place next to Massu and they start to kiss as soon as Tegoshi is close enough. They only stop when the whining from Koyama gets too loud and Shige withdraws, Tegoshi shifting to be next to him again when Koyama is supporting himself to sink down onto Massu length.</p><p>Tegoshi and Shige watch with fascination how Koyama expresses his pleasure in his face and how his body is welcoming the length, reluctantly and with a little frown, but it's getting better by each moment.</p><p>Koyama fully stretches with his body length on Massu and tests by rolling his hips, having Massu grunt a bit.</p><p>Koyama's long body on Massu's firm one is an interesting sight to watch and Shige leans back against Tegoshi, seeking out attention that Tegoshi gladly gives, not bothering with undressing the black haired man and just sliding his hand into his pants. </p><p>Shige jumps a little but it turns into a moan when Tegoshi skilfully gropes him to full hardness while they keep watching Koyama loosing it in Massu's lap. </p><p>Koyama is in a cloud of ecstasy right now and not aware of the gazes on him or how Tegoshi pleasures Shige or anything, focusing on how Massu suddendly thrusts up his hips sharply after checking it's fine for Koyama now and won't hurt and a cry of pleasure is ripping from Koyama's lungs. </p><p>"Fuck," Shige utters, feeling his skin breaking out with sweat, "that's so good, unghh, Tego" </p><p>Tegoshi smiles with his nose pressed into Shige's neck, his hand stroking up and down Shige's shaft deliberately slow, torturingly so. </p><p>The whining, pitiful noises Shige makes are the most delicious sounds to Tegoshi's ears and he feels his own cock aching in its confines. </p><p>Denying Shige more pleasure, said man gets impatient and turns his head around to glare angrily at his opponent, being met with a pair of cooky eyes. Shige loves this game as much as Tegoshi does, and they drag it out, finally deciding to free themselves from the remaining garments. </p><p>Dragging it out is quite the opposite of what Koyama has in mind, rapidly racing towards heaven with the help of Massu, relentlessly bouncing in his lap and shamelessly reaching for his own length before his hand is being replaced by Shige's. </p><p>Setting aside his fight with Tegoshi, Shige focuses on getting Koyama off and enjoys the dark gaze of the other man which is fixated to both his hand on his cock and Tegoshi's hand on Shige's. </p><p>"Shige..," Koyama pants, "Shige", and in no time, the other man is there, reaching forward, catching the other man's tongue with his own, swallowing his moans as he rides himself through his peak until Koyama pulls away and is shakily held my Massu's strong embrace. </p><p>As soon as Koyama slides off of Massu, Shige and Tegoshi are there, apparently with the same idea. Shige frowns as he realizes what's going on, but then grins and Tegoshi grins back, leaning over the other man's lower half and beginning to lick at his length on each side at the same time. </p><p>Massu holds himself up in his elbows and watches, chest slightly flushed while Koyama watches from his corner exhausted. </p><p>Tegoshi is quick and uses a little moment of Shige's attention on Koyama to his advantage, sucking Massu's length between his lips, resulting in a beautiful deep moan. </p><p>Shige turns his gaze to the blond and wants to imitate the action when Massu pulls him down. </p><p>"I have a better idea," he whispers and moves Shige until Shige understands and slides onto the other man, facing Tegoshi. </p><p>With the new stimulus, Shige feels even more in heat and moans when he feels Massu's tongue between his legs, working his twitching hole. </p><p>Tegoshi keeps on sucking Massu's cock where he is, using all of his knowledge of the other's likings to bring him to the top, loving how the other shudders pleasurably and Shige can feel it, too, belatedly realizing that only leaves him and Tegoshi. </p><p>Koyama takes Massu into his embrace and both are off to some post-coital voyeuristic cuddling and gentle hair stroking while Shige and Tegoshi resettle, equally aroused and equally stubborn. </p><p>"This is not going to work," Koyama finally states after watching the other two fussing over the proceedings in vain, "if you can't decide who of you is going to present their ass, why don't you just do something else instead?" </p><p>"He's right," Shige pants and Tegoshi nods, "what do you have in mind, Kei?" </p><p>But it's Massu who answers for him. "69"</p><p>Tegoshi and Shige equally grin at each other before settling down. </p><p>It's the best choice for tonight, not being able to agree on positions. They make a little show out of their competitive streak, and Shige wouldn't have thought he liked so much being watched. </p><p>He feels his cheeks burn with Koyama's and Massu's gaze on him and eagerly sucks Tegoshi's cock between his lips, earning a beautiful whimper shortly before he feels a warm heat engulfing his own throbbing arousal. </p><p>They compete until a pleasant equality spreads and they just pleasure each other without any other thoughts, letting the pleasure continously spread through their bodies and Shige is the one to shudder first as Tegoshi sucks him through it, until the las drop and Shige sucks harder, heading Tegoshi whimper before he can taste him on his tongue aswell. </p><p>Somewhere distant, Tegoshi hears Massu whispering something to Koyama but he can't catch what he's saying in the haze of his arousal and him and Shige roll on their backs and gasp softly before Massu and Koyama join them, aligning themselves for a large cuddle pile. </p><p>"I never want to get up again," Shige says and Massu laughs softly. </p><p>"I have to say, it wasn't that much of a bad idea to play card games. Next time we could also play Strip Twister or something," Massu says and Tegoshi smiles in his direction. </p><p>"You just want to see me loose," Koyama pouts and all start to laugh and cuddle attack him, and they keep on laying there until somone decides it would actually be more comfortable to grab the futons, and so they do, arranging them to cuddle again before falling asleep together, like that. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>